


Alone together on Valentine's day

by Angstlord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Mention of being nervous, Rain, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstlord/pseuds/Angstlord
Summary: When Valentine's comes around Virgil plans are just to stay at his house and watch what ever on t.v but his friend Roman goes over to his place to make him not feel alone.





	Alone together on Valentine's day

Virgil was single and he was okay with being single. There was a lot of benefits but today was not the day to be single. It was Valentine's day and he was fucked. Now usually Valentine’s day was not bad for Virgil he just hated it. He just didn’t understand why there needs to be a day for love when you can just do that any time or day that didn’t have to be a holiday. When Valentine’s came around when he was in middle school or doing his two year at high school so far it was just him and his friends, Patton and Logan then they meet Roman so it was the four of them but now Patton and Logan were dating and Roman had a crush on some guy that Virgil didn’t know.

So when Valentine’s came around this year he just wanted to go home the whole time when he was at school as he saw teens giving the boyfriend or girlfriend or there lover roses or something. Every keep say happy Valentine’s day to Virgil which he just gave a fake smile to them. But the worst part about having friends who are dating is when they got all lovey with each other. Patton and Logan were being like that thought out there whole lunch and Virgil had no idea where Roman was so Virgil put on his headphones and started to listen to music.

Once the school day was over Virgil walked home as it rained but he didn’t care. He like the rain anyway and his house was not far. When he got home he saw that no one was home. He probably should have guess that his parents would go out and that is older siblings would too.

He let out a sigh as he throw his bag at the door and took off his shoes. At least no one would bother him in tell late at night which scared him. As walked to his couch and laid down as he faced to ceiling. It was cold in his house but he didn’t want to get up and turn on the heater so he decided to suffer.

After a hour of watched whatever was on t.v he heard a knock at his door. He was choosing if he should get up or not. He choose to get up and to see if it was a killer or not. If it was a killer will it was the best day to kill him. Virgil stood up from his spot and walked to the door. He opened and saw a Roman standing with an umbrella in his hand but somehow he was still wet.

“Did you really walk across town or where ever you were just to come to my house?” Virgil was calling Roman a dumbass in his head but he did have to give some credit that he didn’t die when walking.

“Yeah but for a good reason.” Virgil leaned against the doorframe.

“And what’s your reason for not just staying at your house or taking the fucking bus?” Roman opened his umbrella and closed it and rain drops got on Virgil as he did that.

“Cause you were alone and since I’m too nervous to ask the person out I like so I decided to spend time with my favorite emo.” Roman did a little bow at the end of him talking at stood up again. Virgil let out a chuckle and moved and gestured for Roman to come inside. Roman followed behind Virgil and started to take off his jacket and shoes and put his umbrella by the door.  
“Welcome to my hell hole.”Virgil throw himself on the crouch again as some love movie was playing on t.v. Roman walked over to Virgil and sat on the floor as Virgil was taking up the whole crouch.  
“Okay first it’s cold in here and second I didn’t know you like the Notebook.” Virgil turned his head to the t.v and saw a guy and a woman in the rain standing on a dock talking about something.

“Huh… I guess I just forgot. I just let anything play that was on t.v.” There was silence for about two minutes before Roman broke it.

“Want to watch Disney? Virgil looked down at Roman and sat up and shrugged.

“Sure why not. It’s not like we don’t anything better to do.” Virgil stood up sat up and grabbed his remote and switch to Hulu to find a movie.

As Virgil was doing that Roman got up and walked over to the heater and turned it on so it would not feel like the inside of a freezer. Roman opened Virgil hallway closet, took two blankets and walked back over to Virgil. Roman throw one of the blankets at Virgil. Roman sat next to him on the crouch as the opening Mulan started to play.

“You know I love Disney but you play this movie every time I come over or it’s black cauldron.” Virgil pushed Roman in the arm as he was still facing the movie.

“You shut up, Princey. Mulan is a fucking beautiful movie even with the dark ass history.” Virgil wrapped himself in the blanket as Roman rubbed his arm after he was hit and he let out a small chuckle and turned his attention to the movie.

As they were in the middle of watching Beauty and the beast, Virgil decided to ask Roman a questions.

“Hey Ro, I got a question and you don’t have to answer it but why do you think Valentine’s was made a holiday?” Roman looked at Virgil and thought about it for a minute as the only sound was from the movie.

“Well Valentine’s made to show their love to there lover but it doesn't always have to. It can be family and friends. One of the reasons I decided to come over to hang out with you. Your my friend and I didn’t want you to be alone so I came over.” Virgil had a small smile on his face as he hide himself in his blanket.

“Uh… Yeah thanks.” Roman gave a smile to Virgil and went back to watching the movie.

After a few hours or so it was around nine and it was getting late so at the end of The Little Mermaid Roman started to get ready to leave. Roman got distracted talking to Virgil that is was almost ten. Roman picked up his umbrella and faced Virgil.

“Well Virgil it was nice to spend time with you and not be at home by myself.” Virgil nodded.

“Yeah it was nice to hang out with you. I’ll see you tomorrow at school?” Roman opened Virgil front door and turned to face him.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow. Bye.” Virgil waved and Roman left Virgil house and shut the door behind him.

Once Roman was gone Virgil let out a sigh and walked over to the crouch and started to get the blankets together and turn off the t.v. Virgil throw blankets in closet and went up to his room. Virgil may still hate Valentine’s but now he can deal with it a little more knowing that all his friends won’t abounded him.

**Author's Note:**

> First story and oh boy this is bad. Anyway there will be better story, summary's, and tags once I learn how to use this website. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this story.


End file.
